


Nathan

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan buys Claire a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:21 – The Hard Part._

Claire hadn't believed that Nathan really wanted her, whatever he might have said.

Not until he bought her a puppy.

"He's all yours," Nathan said.

Claire smiled up at him, and he smiled back. "You got me a dog?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "We never had one, but I thought it might make you feel more at home."

Claire straightened. "I don't have to take him to dog shows, do I?"

Nathan looked confused, but he shook his head. "Not unless you want to."

Claire hugged him briefly, and then scooped up the dog, who wriggled in her arms. "Does he have a name?"

"Call him whatever you want," Nathan said. "I was thinking Fluffy."

Claire shook her head, and then smiled. "I'll call him Nathan."

Nathan looked taken aback, but Peter smiled from the doorway, and Heidi laughed.

"He does kind of look like you," she said.

Nathan the dog jumped to the ground, and ran over to Simon and Monty, wagging his tail excitedly. Claire looked at the boys; her brothers. Why couldn't she ever have a sister?

"Do you want to play with him?" she asked, and they nodded, already running off with the dog.

Claire stepped forward again. Nathan was still smiling at her, and for the first time, she felt like a part of the family.


End file.
